fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew X Connor
Character Andrew Hornby © HeartOfPinkSol Connor Mallen © Windwarrior234 Support 'Support Level C ' Andrew: *walking* Connor: *in wolf form, hunting down a deer* Andrew: *kicks a stone* Connor: *suddenly, a stone hits him in the head* OW! Andrew: *pauses* What? Connor: *shifts to his human wolf, clutching his head in pain* Who threw that rock!? Andrew: Oh come on! *sighs* Er…if you mean kicked it…I did. Connor: *looks to him* Who the hell are you? Andrew: You don’t know who I am…thank god! Connor: Should I know, or care, who you are? I just wanna know a name! Andrew: *rolls his eyes* You need to relax, god.…but if my name ACTUALLY matters to you is my name is Andrew. Andrew Hornby. Connor: Sorry if I'm agitated, I just got interrupted mid-hunt. Anyway, I'm Connor. Andrew: Nice to meet you. Sorry about the rock. Connor: Ah, it's fine. I tend to overreact, so it's really not a problem *grins cheekily* Andrew: I guess. *chuckles* So, what are you doing out here again? Connor: Hunting! Gotta keep food on the table! Andrew: Ah…you are a laguz. Well, niceee. Connor: Yeah, I'm laguz; a wolf to be exact. Andrew: Pretty cool. Laguz are cool, being like half and half is awesome if you ask me. Connor: *grins* Thanks! Most beorc scream and run the other way! Andrew: Yeah I know. A bunch of my friends would. *laughs* Connor: Ah, well, it goes to show that you at least know to look past outer appearances. Andrew: I guess. I mean…my parents would probably get mad since I’m talking to you in public. But, they get mad over everything since it isn’t “noble-like”. God, where do they get these thoughts from? *chuckles* Connor: Your parents expect a lot from you, I assume? Andrew: I mean…they are eh. Most of the time, they let me do whatever the hell I want to do. But, sometimes they’ll be at my throat… Connor: Sounds a bit like my mom *laughs* Andrew: *laughs* Parents are crazy! Connor: Most of them are, yeah! But, I think laguz parents and beorc parents are a bit different from each other. Andrew: Well they are two different races…hey! I gotta get going or else my parents will think I got kidnapped or something. *chuckles* See ya! *leaves* Connor: He's a good-natured fellow, for sure! *continues his hunt* 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Andrew: *practicing* Hai-yah! Connor: *practicing with his claws* Andrew: *continuing to practice* Connor: *his claw strikes grow stronger until he accidentally knocks down a tree* Oops.... Andrew: *tree almost falls on him, but he moves* What the hell..? Connor: Sorry! I think I hit it too many times....oh, Andrew! Andrew: Well obviously, I don’t think trees fall on their own. Connor: Just practicing with this clawed gauntlets, here *holds up his hands to show him* Andrew: Well, it’s not like you poked it and went fell to the ground. *chuckles* Connor: *laughs* That's true! So, were you training out here, too? Andrew: Yeah. *points to his sword* I train a lot, especially over here. Connor: Sorry to have interrupted your training session! Andrew: I needed a break anyways. Connor: Your folks again? Andrew: Nah. I always train…train more than I should. So I’m trying to stop myself before I overtire myself. Connor: Really? How long have you been here? Andrew: A lot more than just a few hours.. Connor: You shouldn't kill yourself by training so much! Andrew: Eh. Connor: *sighs* Well, it's your life. I can't convince you to do otherwise, can I? Andrew: *laughs* I use to train for days…so, I call this an improvement. Connor: Why do you need to train so much? You seem to be plenty strong... Andrew: There’s always room for improvement. Connor: I suppose, but you need to rest as well Andrew: Ehh. Sooooo. Connor: Otherwise, you'll overexert yourself and possibly die. Andrew: Yeahhhhhhhh. Connor: ....You don't believe me, do you? Andrew: Um no, I do. When I said so, I meant as in so let’s talk about something else. Connor: Oh....hehe, that's me being an idiot! Sorry! *laughs* Andrew: *laughs* It’s fine! So, what’s up? Connor: Nothing too much; just needed some time away from the tribe. Andrew: Nice! Where are you going after this? Connor: Probably back home to the tribe....things should've calmed down for now. Andrew: Cool. I’m going to the arena after this. *grins* Connor: The arena, eh? I don't really go there too much... Andrew: I go there practically every day. Helps with training, gives us some more cash if I win, of course.. Connor; Hmm...maybe I ought to give it a try sometime.... Andrew: You should. Maybe after the arena, if I’m not dead…I’ll probably hit the casino. Connor; Casino? *blinks* What's that? Andrew: Where you gamble off things. Connor: Why would you do that? That sounds like such a waste of money! Andrew: It’s fun. *smirks while flipping a coin* And, I always win. Connor: How do you win if you gamble things off? Is there a return or something? Andrew: You place a bet. You wager something and another person does too. Whoever wins gets both wagers. Connor: What do you bet on? Andrew: Uh…a lot of things. Connor: So...you place your money on a bet, then hope it comes through? Andrew: Yeahhhhhhhhh Connor: It sounds needlessly risky.... Andrew: Yes, but when you win…it’s great! Well I got to go… Connor: I should probably get back, too. Good luck at the arena and casino, Andrew! *leaves* Andrew: Byeeee. 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Connor: *kills a deer for the hunt, then lets out a long wolf howl* Andrew: *walking and kisses his coin* Oh thank you! Connor: *transforms back to his human form* Yuck....I still hate the taste of blood.... Andrew: *grins while walking* … Connor: Now, where to find some fresh water....*lifts the corpse and begins to carry it on his back* Andrew: *sees Connor and freezes* Er….. Connor: *pauses for a moment* Is someone there? Andrew: Er…it’s me….Andrew. Connor: Oh, hey there, Andrew! What's up? Andrew: Coming from the casino… Connor: Oh, cool; did things go well? Andrew: Course! Thanks to this! *shows him his coin* Connor: *excited at first, then his tone fades to confusion* Oh cool!....what is it? Andrew: *confused* ….You don’t know what this is? …Well it’s a coin! My lucky coin to be specific. Connor: I know it's a coin, but why is it lucky? Andrew: I always win with it. Good luck has happened to me ever since I’ve gotten the coin.. Connor: Maybe it's coincidence? Andrew: Or just luck. Connor: Maybe....*shrugs* I tend to believe more in skill than luck. Andrew: Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh so what have you been up to? Connor: Just hunting *motions to the corpse he's carrying* As you can see, it was a success. Andrew: Ha! Looks like we were both successful! Connor: *grins* Yeah, I guess so! Hehe, I'm sure this looks really weird... Andrew: It does.. Connor: I'd put it down, but then some thieving scavenger would get away with it! Can't have that, now can I? Andrew: Uh…. Connor: *laughs* It's a laguz thing I guess.... Andrew: *laughs* I guess! Connor: Well, it was nice speaking with you again, Andrew, but I really gotta get this back home! Andrew: I bet! *laughs* See ya, dude! Connor: See ya around! 'End of Support A ' 'Andrew, Desert's Descendant and Connor, Noble Wolf Hunter ' The two became very casual friends, opening up about their lives as noblity. Though beorc nobles and laguz nobles were vastly different from each other, Andrew and Connor found a lot of common and grew to be very close friends.